


it takes one to know one (this doesn't make sense at all)

by klavicle



Category: Red Ties (Marsverse)
Genre: Biting, Improper Sex Etiquette, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, adding tags is making me suffer just as much as writing porn istg, i think???, krab is going to jail: evidence no. xxx, lehb i swear it's part of the development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavicle/pseuds/klavicle
Summary: if you count screaming, cackling, and yelling for the lack of prep (it's personal preference, lehb) then yes this is beta'd
Relationships: Ichiro "Hunter" Kurokawa/Velez Grant
Kudos: 1





	it takes one to know one (this doesn't make sense at all)

It was just one of his usual night routines. Close the store, put the papers away for sorting out tomorrow, and watch a documentary that he has either seen once or more than 10 times (and nothing in between) before heading to bed at around 11pm. Vee was used to it, having to repeat the same cycle for years now. There wasn't much to complain about. 

But tonight was… 

The couch dipped again, slightly tilting him towards the new weight, but his eyes were still darting back and forth from the screen to the notes he was so sure weren't still accurate enough. A low voice called out his name for the nth time that night, and he ignored it again for the sake of a wild goose (impala, more specifically) chase that he has also seen for the nth time in his life.

The voice clicked its tongue and hoisted him up to sit on its lap. It nuzzled its face between Vee's shoulder blades, a full-grown beard scratching his skin (so that's why it was colder than usual…) as it opened its mouth to call him again. Vee ignored the voice. It huffed. 

"Fine." The voice said in a resigned tone and went silent again, after holding Vee close to its chest, making him warm again. 

_ 'Good choice,'  _ Vee absentmindedly thought before he realized something. 

That was warm, bare skin pressed close to his back, wasn't it? He looked at the documentary that he already watched a few times before and sighed, putting his notes on the coffee table and leaned against the warmth of the voice's torso. 

"… What?" he finally replied, side-eyeing the man he was now sitting on top of. Hunter didn't reply for a while, quietly staring at the screen with a hint of curiosity and eagerness. Curious as well, Vee looked back at the screen to see the big cat he was watching now carrying its prey by the scruff of its neck. He stared at it with much less interest than the other, seeing that the scene was pretty common in these types of documentaries. 

The silence between them stretched a bit more until Hunter finally spoke again, still slightly distracted by the television. "Say, have you ever been bitten before?" His eyes landed on Vee's, brimming with genuine curiosity as he looked up. 

Vee shook his head immediately as he made a face. "Nah, s'not really my thing… I think." He waved a dismissive hand, usually a sign for them to drop conversations but his hand faltered, seeing the look on Hunter's face at the moment.

They sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke in a much quieter voice. "Did you want to try it?"

"Do  _ you _ want to?" Hunter shot the question back and, okay, that was a yes, but then he was asking if Vee was okay with it, probably remembering one of the points he agreed to before the whole "business" thing started. 

And Vee wasn't going to lie, he was honestly nervous, never being fond of foreplay like that in the first place (because of… well.), and he told the exact same thing to the man waiting for his answer. 

Hunter nodded and raised his brows. "I'll be gentle," and Vee actually snorted because Hunter was only gentle on every first kiss before he fucked him mercilessly right after, and the other probably remembered the same thing and shook his head without Vee saying anything. 

"I know, but this is your first time for this type of thing, right?" He put the infamous first kiss on Vee's shoulder and pulled away, looking back at Vee's gaze with utmost sincerity. "We'll go as slow as you want it to be, I promise." 

Vee stared back, biting his lower lip in thought and gulped. He mentally steeled himself for his approval and slowly nodded. "Alright, I… I can use the safeword anytime, right?" One last obvious question that he knew the answer to, but… 

"As always," Hunter mumbled as he led his lips in a deeper kiss, easing most of Vee's nerves at the moment. It was surprisingly slow yet sloppy, the angle making it harder for them, and Vee would've rode the man properly if he just wasn't pinned in place. They pulled apart after some time, with Hunter trailing down and practically making out with his neck and shoulder instead. He placed his hands on Vee's arm and thigh, rubbing comforting circles on them and Vee thought,  _ hey, _ maybe it wasn't bad for him to ask for a little pampering like this every now and then. 

The lack of the usual rough edge had Vee closing his eyes and sighing lightly, oblivious to whatever Hunter's mouth was doing until something hard clamped down on his shoulder, and he couldn't contain the soft whimper escaping his throat before he could even stop it.  _ Fuck.  _ He tried to look at Hunter and only saw the heated gaze staring right back at him, but he felt a smile on his shoulder even before the other started talking with his mouth still pressed against the reddening mark on his skin.

"Hmm… What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again," he muttered one more time, and that was honest to god hot as  _ fuck,  _ just like the way Hunter was sinking his teeth in just a bit harder than the last one and Vee actually whimpered like a dog in heat, because why didn't anyone ever tell him that this wasn't as bad as he expected? He couldn't close his eyes again, couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of his skin getting mauled by a stupid sinful mouth right infront of him while Hunter kept alternating between biting and sucking and licking, seemingly satisfied with the sounds coming out of Vee's mouth that he himself didn't realize that he was making. It was significantly quieter than whatever was still running on the television, but suddenly it was the only thing his ears were focusing on, as embarrassing as it is. 

Shifting slightly to give Hunter better access, something else made its presence known to him and Vee realized that it was already like…  _ that  _ without even touching it. The thought made him groan quietly in humiliation. 

"Hunter, c-can I…" His eyes were already cast downwards, Hunter's eyes following and eyebrows lifting in, probably amusement, as soon as he saw the hard-on. Vee gulped and let out a shuddered sigh, already expecting what the other would say. But instead of answering, the taller man just put the hand on his thigh parallel to Vee's midriff, holding the poor dick in place. Vee expected nothing less and sighed again, but the rough palm against the underside of his cock was strangely comforting, and he lost himself yet again as Hunter went back to mouth-fucking both of his shoulders. 

With the endless squirming and the quiet pleas he moaned out for the past few minutes, Vee was finally flipped over to face Hunter, who immediately sought out a new patch of unblemished skin to latch on to. "Been thinking about doing this all day," Vee listened closely to the quiet muttering against his sternum. " _ Any _ way to make you cum without me inside your ass," Was he supposed to listen to that? His face went impossibly redder with every word his ears caught, and Vee tried so hard not to make too much noise that could drown out whatever the other was saying. 

"And you looking like this with just my mouth on your skin  _ really  _ stirs me up,  _ Vee. _ " Vee looked at him as a reflex for addressing him, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one wanting something more with the look Hunter was giving him. 

There was only one way to find out, then. 

The hands on Hunter's chest slid upward to card through his hair, earning Vee an appreciative hum, and he leaned down to press his lips against the other's lightly. Not waiting for Hunter to return the kiss, he pulled away and used the most innocent voice he could. 

"P-please," 

"Please what?" 

"Put it in already…" 

"Put  _ what _ in already?" His brow twitched as Hunter just sat there and asked his stupid questions while Vee was practically begging in front of him. 

_ This bastard…  _ "Your stupid dick, idiot--" 

"Oh? Where?" The smile turned into a malicious grin as Vee got more riled up with every damned question thrown at him, his hands tightening their grip on Hunter's hair in frustration.

"Stop being so difficult and-- _hnn?!_ " Vee was ready to bite the stupid grin off the stupid man's face when he was wordlessly lifted up and lowered down to take Hunter in raw without caution. Vee choked out a gasp and bit his lip, trying to supress whatever else wanted to climb out of his throat. 

… Which unfortunately failed when Hunter started to roll his hips against his. A long, shaky moan got out before Vee hung his head forward, clamping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment and arousal. Hunter pushed him away slightly and tilted his chin back up, staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Your legs are trembling, does it feel  _ that _ good?" Vee glared at the offending question despite his flushed face betraying him, and Hunter just chuckled lowly, dipping his head down to suck on the newly-formed bruises on his skin. 

His pride could only take him so far before he caved in and let loose again, tilting his head backwards and crying out breathlessly with every small thrust, in favor of the way Hunter's cock filled him so much better than his fingers did when the man wasn't around. 

"You look really good from this angle, s'just like the first time," said man muttered right at the crook of Vee's neck before biting it again, grinning slyly. The hand against Vee's back pressed just a bit harder, pulling him closer and he could just melt right there and then because the heat was spreading through his body just a bit faster, and the slow treacherous grinding added to his suffering as if Hunter was dead set on burning him alive. 

This was why he couldn't get off that easily when he was alone anymore, stupid man and his stupidly good hands and stupidly sinful mouth--

"M'close… s-so-- _ ngah! Close, fuck… _ " 

Hunter shook his head, clicking his tongue in feigned disapproval. "But you still can't," The stubborn hand held his dick against his stomach again, firm and immovable. "I did say that we were going slow tonight, didn't I?" And the trembling, whimpering mess above him couldn't do anything but nod slightly, the pleasure already putting him at his limit. 

"Good, just like that-- _ fuck _ \-- _ c'mon, _ " 

His hips were an impatient, stuttering mess that Hunter had to place his hands on both sides, helping Vee ride him in a smoother way, grinding the whole length inside him, making the both of them whimper and moan in each other's mouths, pressing against each other impossibly closer and trapping Vee's painfully hard dick between them. His hands were clinging to Hunter's back, adding new scratch marks to the older ones as Hunter thrusted deeper, faster, harder and Vee couldn't take it any longer, burying his face on the crook of Hunter's neck as he came with Hunter following suit as they rode out each other's orgasms. The room was silent again, save for the low hum of the television and their heavy panting. 

"… Fuck," Hunter finally groaned a few moments later, mouth hovering over the marks he made before nibbling on one of the more recent ones. "You look like you've been mauled by some animal on the neck." 

Vee was still blinking the stars out of his eyes as he rolled them, face still stuck next to Hunter's neck. "Well I  _ was,  _ wasn't I?" He huffed. "Still am…" The feeling of something in his ass was slowly getting weird and he wiggled a bit. 

"Hey, get me off already." 

"But I just did." 

"I--"  _ yeah that actually made sense but.  _ "Get your dick out, idiot."

"Can't you do it yourself?" 

"Yeah--of course  _ not,  _ dummy, I can't feel my legs," Vee huffed and all that but Hunter still wasn't doing anything about it, the bastard. 

"It's soft now, ugh, take it ooooff…" he tried his best to annoy the other with whining and light slaps on the face until Hunter got bothered enough to lift him up and replace him on his lap. Vee's sigh turned into a shuddery moan as something warm trickled down his bare thigh. 

Vee glared at nothing in particular at the thought of cleaning up. The sofa. If this guy didn't get them off it soon  _ he swore to-- _

_ Ah-hah.  _

"That's fucking hot--hey, don't fall asleep on me," Hunter tried shaking the guy positioning himself and continuing to doze off on his shoulder. No response.  _ Oh hell, no he wouldn't fall for it this time. _

"Vee? I'm not cleaning you up if that's what you're going for." 

Said 'sleeping' man didn't stir because that was  _ exactly  _ what he was going for. The two of them sat in silence before Hunter sighed and stood up, carrying Vee in his arms. Confetti rained down in Vee's mind as he got carried away, but the sudden shift made him yelp in surprise. 

_ … Fuck.  _

_ 'Ah. He heard that, didn't he.'  _ Vee turned to look at the man and  _ oh okay he definitely heard and now he saw too oh god why isn't he saying anything-- _

"Uh, um. Hehe… Wait, the bathroom's that way, are you listening to me,  _ Hunter!  _ \--waitwaitwait I'm not ready yet-- _ haah fuck--I'm sorryyy… _ " 

… 

_ fin or smth??  _

**Author's Note:**

> . _.) yeah


End file.
